Heed My Request
by Dramatic Melody
Summary: 3x14 Klaus doesn't let Caroline go home that night after she yells at him. /non-con, spanking, compulsion


**WARNING: FORCED CONSENT, NON-CONSENT, SMUT. NOT FOR THE SENSITIVE.**

Heed My Request

Tightening his jaw at her outburst, Klaus tried to control his temper as Caroline continued to glare at him. Her assault on his character, while bothersome, showed her fire delightfully. However her rejection was already becoming tedious, and he could feel his arousal growing as he stared at the beauty in front of him; he would have her tonight, whether she wanted it or not.

Drawing her gaze into his eyes, he spoke sternly as he regarded her. "I see you are very forthcoming in your loathing, Caroline, but now it's my turn. Stay where you are, my love." He could see the look of understanding, of fear overtake her, but at the moment he didn't care. Klaus was drawn to her fire and compassion, but if she deemed it unnecessary to heed him with any chance of prospective partnership, he would see to it himself that she thought differently.

"Now Caroline," He began in a soft purr, "You will cease to speak as we venture upstairs. Should anyone inquire as to where we are headed, I shall answer. You will follow me without hesitation, your eyes solely on myself until we come to our destination."

He could see Caroline trying to fight the compulsion in vain. Demurely, she let him take her by the waist as he led her upstairs, her eyes on him throughout the journey. Once they reached the top, Klaus led them to the left wing, where his bedroom was located.

Had it been anyone else, her little outburst would have resulted in the loss of her life. However, he thought a more pleasurable punishment should be in order.

He could already hear her screams as she would beg for him to take her tonight.

Caroline was released from his compulsion once she entered his room, eyes blinking from the flood of returning free will. Letting her gaze roam across the area, her stare settled onto Klaus's face once she was aware of where she was, and what he had done. With the veneer of forced obedience broken, the acquiescent expression on her face crumbled, replaced by furious intent.

Fixing a steely expression on his face, he regarded her coldly, letting her know she had need to be frightened if she didn't watch her actions. She scoffed at his audacity.

"You compelled me," She said angrily, clenching her fists. He decided to indulge her, quirking his brow at her comment before allowing her to continue with her tirade. "I'm not yours to control, Klaus. Just because I say something you don't like doesn't mean you have the right to _compel _me."

"Now come on, love. We both know that's not true." Stepping forward, he closed the small distance between them, pressing his arousal into her back. "I have let you escape with your life tonight numerous times. But tempting me to retaliate with your words is foolish. I could very well end you right here." Letting his finger trail down the curve of her hip, his other hand swiftly went to unzip the dress he had bought her, her protests silenced by his next words.

"Do be quiet, Caroline. I would hate to have to kill any unfortunate soul who roams unto us." With that he pushed the dress down and Caroline gasped as he let his hands wander to her breasts, ripping her bra off before cupping each.

"You're sick," She said, groaning when he tweaked her nipples hardly in response.

"Oh that's right," He responded, ignoring her remark in favour of flashing them over to the bed, leaving her dress tossed on the floor. "I had almost forgotten. This is punishment," Pausing on top of her, he found himself appraising the ravishing visage she presented. Laid before him, hair spread out and almost completely nude, she looked like a goddess. If only she could see that he would worship her if she relented. But alas, it seemed she would have to learn before that. "An outburst such as before I cannot tolerate, Caroline. Least people think me weak."

Shedding his own jacket and shirt, he saw her hesitate for the first time tonight as her eyes slid over his chest in hidden appreciation. He smiled some, before letting his mind focus on the task at hand.

He tore her underwear and flipped her over, gripping her hips tightly as she resisted. Her ass was exposed as she was on all fours, and he felt himself tightened in excitement. Catching her eyes again, he commanded her to stay in this position. When he was satisfied with her compliance he placed a hand on her ass, rubbing the soft skin soothingly. In response she let out a string of profanities, making him chuckle.

Before she could react, a loud slap resounded in the room, and she felt a slight sting on her ass. Anger rose up- but she didn't dare scream, his previous threat ringing in her head- instead she kicked her foot back in the hopes to delay him.

It did no such thing. He was not to be denied- he let his rage at her insolence take over, at her refusal to get to know him, and to let him get to know her. For every slap, he felt power at her submission. But still the anger at her accusations tonight tugged at his chest.

"You ignored me at every turn tonight, love." Striking her bum yet again, he watched it turn a lovely shade of pink before continuing. "You tried to escape my grasp repeatedly." He hit her with more force this time, watching her face twist in fury and indignation. "Smiled and laughed with another man, teasing my self-control as I watched from the sidelines, forced to behave." Another strike, yet this time a breathy moan escaped her, causing her to drop her eyes to the covers.

The color on her bum faded quickly. But the combination of the smell of her arousal and her moan baited him to continue. Nudging open her legs, he viewed her wet entrance approvingly.

Dragging his fingers down to her thigh, he caressed the area reverently. He could feel her trembles underneath his palm. Sticking a finger inside her, he pushed into her once, thrice, before stopping altogether. Immediately she whimpered at the loss of movement. Teasingly, he picked up again, sliding another finger in before stopping just as quickly. Smirking, he watched her expression waver before her hips began to move, trying to create the friction he had denied her.

In response, he pulled his fingers out.

"Now Caroline," He began, bringing up the fingers soaked with her juices and tasting them. "Are you going to hold your tongue from now on, or do we have to do things the hard way?"

"You're despicable! Let me go!"

"The hard way then, fine." Moving her from her current position to back underneath him, he once again caught her gaze. "You shall not move for the duration of the night, unless I will it. Perhaps when you've earned it, I shall let you participate."

Instantly she was bound to his control. Her struggles were halted.

Letting his lips hover over her cheek, he peppered kisses all along her jaw, ignoring the look of loathing she sent him. Sighing in mockery, he leaned away from her, taking a moment to remove his trousers and shoes. He allowed a moment for her to take him in; her eyes shamelessly sliding down along his length before she looked away. Pre-cum leaked out from his tip and sadistically, he let his thumb catch some of it, before pressing it to Caroline's mouth.

"Enjoy, love. Proof of my desire for you." Disgusted, but forced to comply, Caroline licked at the pre-cum on her lips and his thumb. Shuddering when she finished, Caroline bit his finger once before he pulled it away, causing him to chuckle.

"Easy, you wouldn't want me to become even more upset, would you? I may just have to travel downstairs to indulge in one of the many available snacks before coming back to ravish you." As he talked, his hands were already caressing her thighs.

"No," she let out, letting her voice convey her distress. "Don't hurt them."

Satisfied with her compliance, he spread her legs apart and let his gaze travel over her glistening arousal before pressing his lips against her clit. Immediately she gasped at the sensation, the urge to arch her hips in respond and grab him repressed by not only the cruel compulsion, but her own stubbornness.

"That's it," He encouraged, looking at her with intrigue. "Respond for me, darling."

At his words her face shut down yet again, frustrating him. Her fight was one of the many things that attracted him to her, but at the moment it was less than desirable. Irritated, he brought forth his hips and entered her opening, her walls encasing his length, squeezing it tightly. Snarling in satisfaction, he moved forward roughly, gripping her hips tightly as he pounded into her soft body.

Yet still, she resisted as much as the compulsion would allow. She refused to look at him, at their coupling, and he could not help but feel his contentment ebb away until only frustration remained. Bringing a hand to her chin, he forced her gaze to his, stopping in his thrusts for the moment, but not pulling out.

"You will know who owns you tonight, Caroline. Do not think to let your mind wander as I take you." Scoffing, Caroline closed her eyes tightly, refusing to submit to his will completely.

"Very well," Dropping his hands from her face, he brought his hands to her hips and began to furiously pound into her with a skill of his thousand years, nails digging into her flesh as time passed. He could slowly see her will dissolving, until her pink mouth formed a gasp and she was writhing beneath him.

"Klaus," Her eyes flew to his, pleasure encasing them. "Please!"

Ignoring her implied request, he continued his thrusts, smirking at the moan that would leave her mouth every time he hit a particularly sensitive spot. She bit her lip and he surged forward, claiming her mouth as his own.

When he collapsed on top of her after their mutual release, she simply breathed delicately, letting the feeling of satisfaction wash over her, before the inevitable dread came. Glancing at him, she wondered if she would be able to escape with her life come morning; or if she would be allowed to leave at all. At the thought, she immediately tried to shove Klaus off, gathering the sheets with one of her hands before her wrist was caught and Klaus captured her eye.

"Relax, love. For now, you shall sleep. In the morning, you will not remember anything of last night after our disagreement. You will let me take you home, kiss you goodbye, and then you will forget. You went home immediately after the ball last night, do you understand?"

"Yes." she said softly, eyes blank before she collapsed against his chest, exhausted.

Sighing, he pulled her tighter to him, watching her eyes flutter as the compulsion to sleep overtook her. He knew he would have to restrain himself more so now that he had taken her, fore she was all the more tempting to him. But he would let her have her denial- for now.

* * *

niklauss on Tumblr


End file.
